There is a major problem of bicycle theft in general, and particularly theft of bicycle seats. Although many bicycle locks are manufactured and marketed, bicycle locks are generally useless in preventing theft of the bicycle seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,534,754 to Livne (assigned to InoVision Ltd.) describes a bicycle seat that doubles as a bicycle lock. The bicycle apparatus includes a bicycle seat support member, locking members mechanically linked to the bicycle seat support member, and a lock that locks the locking members to each other. In a first position, the bicycle seat support member is secured to a bicycle seat post of a bicycle for use as a bicycle seat support. In a second position, the bicycle seat support member is arranged for locking the bicycle by being locked with the locking members and the lock.